A new Holmes
by Nohumanbeing
Summary: "It's never twins" Sherlock says. But what if for once the great consulting detective was wrong and everything he knew as the truth was just a lie? How much of him is human and how much is a high functioning sociopath? Read to find out!
1. Oh brother of mine

"Teach me" Carlton says to Sherlock. Watson nearly spits out his tea upon hearing this. "The tea costed me money Watson, don't waste it." Sherlock says without looking. The two brothers, Sherlock and Carlton standing in one room after years of emotions, questions and physical and mental scars have done their damage they finally meet. They keep their postion for what feels like a lifetime but is only seconds in real life. Only a sunray of 100 micro tesla could destroy this moment. "It fascinates me how you are what they call smart enough to be a consulting detective but you're still to stupid to find out you have a twin." Carlton says while waving his revolver around. "Well I am the normal one after all" Sherlock says with a sassy grin on his face. "It's time for a family reunion I think" Carlton says while walking down the stairs and shooting every step he walks on. "I will see you soon dear brother mine" Carlton calls over his shoulder

"Oh dear who was that? Sherlock are you all right? Watson what happend?" Sherlock hears miss Hudson questioning him but isn't able to respond. He feels fire, sadness, anger and pain racing trough his body before everything goes dark.

Mycroft's POV

"I would like to have a finance meeting with the minister next week." I tell my beloved secretary. "Right away, sir" Athea replies. Not even two seconds after she has left the room she walks back in. "Sir I have an imorant phone call for you." "Answer it." I say. "It's the hospital it's about Sherlock. Upon hearing this I get up and head to the hospital.

When I look outside I see raindrops falling from what most people call heaven. I focus my mind on the four drops on the window. I see them slowly sliding down one drop falls and slides faster taking one with it. Two remain.

When I get to the hospital I see guards outside the room they put him in just as I requested. Walking in I come to face my long awaited demon.

Carlton's pov

"Well seems like everything is going as planned so far sir." One my little humans told me. Let me introduce my self. I am Carlton Lirsa Holmes. My excistance on this earth has been present for 27 years and as you may have guessed I am the twin of Sherlock Holmes. He was born five minutes before me. He is the one who I have chosen to be the trump card in my game.


	2. the good, the bad and the dirty

Mycroft's POV

"Well hello dear brother mine, did you enjoy your years without me? By the look on your face I can see this comes as quite a suprise."

Carlton's voice played in my head.I felt numb and useless .He was probably right the look on my face could write a book with the words it's speaking. My eyes finally found Sherlock laying in the hospital bed attached to a dozen of machines. Carlton was following my eyes and got to Sherlock."Oh don't worry about him he has become so normal that he blacked out. He's such a weakling." Carlton said whilst shaking his head. "He may be the weakest of us but you stay away from him." I said regaining my strength. "Really? Should I? Because from what I know you haven't been the best brother to any of us." "Just tell me Carlton what do you want?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out" "I don't play your stupid games, Carlton!" "Sssh we don't want to wake Sherlock up to find his two brothers are figting right?" "Since when do you care?" "I always care, just in a different way.

Now about the game how does it feel not getting what you demand for once and having yout brain tortured, dear brother mine?" "Leave! Now!" "What can't handle to face your demons? I had to face them for years!"

"A nurse wil arrive shortly." Carlton whispered in my ear and walked out.

How is this even possible? First Euros and now Carlton. What did he tell Sherlock? Questions rang trough my head. I was in need of answers and fast. The person who was able to give me them was John. John Watson.

Third persons POV

As Mycroft walked out of the hospital he called his security to request new guards with maximum protection and only authorising himself and the nurse to get in. He would protect Sherlock at all cost. Ten minutes later a black Jaguar arrived in front of 221B Baker street. Out stepped Mycroft with his umberella. He walked in to find John Watson on the phone pacing back and forth and Miss hudson on the couch with tears streaming down her face.

John Watson's POV

"Yes, Molly he said his name was Carlson or something didn't catch it good I was pretty shocked." I was on the phone with Molly Hooper. I coudn't reach his brother and I don't know the phone number of his parents so now I was asking Molly and frantically pacing around the room in hope of contact. I turned around when I saw Mycroft. "YOU! How dare you to stand there like everything is normal?! "John, please screaming has no use." Ms. Hudson said. " Nothing was ever normal John and I am not doing nothing I came here looking for answers." "Really? You think I will help you?! After everything you have put him trough your doing it again?!" "No you won't help me but you'll help Sherlock. That's why I KNOW you will help me, because you care John." "John even though I don't like that reptile I think it is better for Sherlock if we help him. After all he is his brother" Ms. Hudson told me. "Right now I don't know who is his brother, but I will help you. For Sherlock." I heard Mycroft swallow his pride."Thank you." "I'll fix you two a cup of tea." Ms. Hudson said. I gestured for Mycroft to sit on the couch. Sitting down I asked "So what can I help with?" "Start off by telling me everything that happend this morning." Mycroft told me. "Well I woke up and checked my pho-" "Let's skip to the part where Carlton had the lead role." "Oh uhm yes of course sorry" "Nothing to be sorry about, John."

"Well Sherlock had just told a man his wife was cheating on him and send him out. I think the man left the door open on his way out because not even a minute later a man in a long leather coat was standing in the doorway without us even have noticed him coming in." "Right and this is Carlton?" "Yeah I didn't quite cath his name but I know it's not an name you hear every day." "Yes, my parents loved the odd names. Go on please." "Yes, uhmm I came walking out of the kitchen where Sherlock was looking at eyeballs from a week ago and that's when I saw Carlton. He had this sick devilish grin on his face. One that you don't forget easily. " I saw that grin again in my mind with those lightt blue eyes twinkling like the eyes of a child on christmas morning.I heard Carltons voice in my head saying: "From now on I will always have control over your stupid but usefull brain, John." "JOHN, JOHN! Hello?!" Mycroft was waving his hand up and down in front of me. "Looked like you were gone for a second" " Yes I kind of was." "Mycroft I have a question" "Ask away john." "Is he worse than Euros as in playing with you and the compromising?" "John, he is worse than the devil. He is the one demon I am afraid no one can face." I saw Mycroft being unsure of himself and fear written over his face somthing I never thougt I would see. "Well then back to what happend this morning." Mycroft said readjusting his postion. "He knew my name some how and said: "John please sit down and enjoy the game." Then Sherlock walked back rambling on about the eyes. He stopped talking when he saw him and asked "John who is this? Did you let him in? Is he anothe-" Carlton slapped him across the face and says: "Don't you dare to call me that!" I jumped up ready to fight but Carlton was standing in front of me and pushed me back down on the couch saying: "Didn't I just tell you to sit down!" Then Sherlock said: "John stay out of it." "What do you want and who are you?!" "Ohw stupid little Sherlock haven't you figured that out yet?" Carlton asked Sherlock. "John pour yourself some tea this is ging to be a long show" Carlton told me. "I am going to give you a few answers to your questions in exchanghe for something." Carlton told Sherlock. "Why would I want your answers? Who are you the Queen?!" "No I am someone far more important, Sherlock." "Tell me then I can't deduce anything from you so I want the answer to who you are." "I will tell you who I am if-" "If what!? If what for god's sake!"

"Teach me" Upon hearing this I spat out my tea. A dead silence fell. "I think I have heard enough for now." Mycroft told me. "Oh uhm okay." "John if ther is anything just call me I am a hundred precent sure he will come back." "To play this so called game?" "I don't know wha this next move is John so it's best to stay alert." "Alright, but when will yoou explain what's going on?" " Soon John, soon. For know I need to go seeing as we can not afford to lose any time." "Right, bye for now Mycroft" "Bye John, take care."


End file.
